Black eye
by L1234
Summary: What happens when Patricia gets a black eye what will Eddie do   Peddie one - shots


chapter 1 black eye

Eddie's P.O.V

Oww!

Patricia , Patricia are you ok ? ( Eddie runs over to her very concerned about her because she just got hit in the eye with a umbrella). Yacker let me see your eye , he said controlling .No , Patricia says while standing up . I felt so bad Her eye was bloody , swollen and black and blue . I put my hand on her back because it seemed like she was a little off balance , she slid down a little bit , it seemed like she was going to fall probably because she was a little dizzy. WOOOOW! yacker let me take you to the nurse. No , Patricia says. Come on yacker , she looks at me and i picked her up and carried her to the nurse because she was dizzy.

Patricia's P.O.V

When Eddie and I got to the nurses he set me down on the bed and he told the nurse what happened. Alright Patricia put some ice on it and stay here for a little while , the nurse said while getting the ice. Eddie sat next to me on the bed , he took my hand and stroked my palm with his thumb .My phone beeped so i took it out and i had to take the ice off so i could read my text , When Eddie saw me take the ice off my eye he said , here I'll hold the ice and you text joy back , Eddie said sweetly while picking up the ice and turning my chin so he could hold the ice on my eye. When I was done texting I took the ice back and put it on my eye , after about 30 minutes of icing Eddie finally said, Hey let me see , he took off the ice and examined it carefully , Alright it looks a little better do you wanna go to the house now ? Sure , i said and stood up . We walk back to the house our hands intertwined when we get to the house i told him i needed to get changed . Alright , Eddie says but when your done i'm coming to your room to take care of you , he says sweetly and kissed my cheek. After about 5 minutes i heard a knock at my bedroom door.

Eddie's P.O.V

About after five minutes i went up to her room. When i knocked on her door i heard a faint , Come In! So thats what i did. I sat on her bed next to her. How does your eye feel i said . It stills hurts she said silently . Ohh it does ? i asked and kissed her bobo eye. Does it feel a little better now ? Maybe a little bit she said with a smile. How do you feel i said with smirk , i'm ok she said . Just ok i said then i slowly leaned closer to her until our lips met i felt her smile in the kiss , i smiled too the kiss was short and sweet we broke away after about 10 seconds . How do you feel now i said with a smirk hoping she would say just ok so i could kiss her again. I'm ok . Still ok ? How about now i leaned over and really kissed her but this time with more lust and desire it was a long kiss in till it turned into a a full blown make out session. I swiped my tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance she parted her lips so i could put my tongue in her mouth . she snaked her arms around my neck and i put one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. After a good amount of time we broke apart and I kissed her cheek and asked her how she felt now . I feel better now she said with that smile I loved. Your eye looks a little swollen I' m gonna go get some ice . No don't she said . Come on Yacker just let your boyfriend take care of you I said while stroking her face with my hand . Fine she said stubbornly .

Patricia's P.O.V

After about five minutes Eddie came back with ice and two boy sandwiches which I was really happy about because I was starving . Here you go he said while handing me the plate and the ice. Thanks. I put the ice down on my bed and started to eat. Hey you have a little sauce on your lip Eddie pointed out , with a smirk. Oh , I said and picked up a napkin but then Eddie said nah ah ah and pushed my hand down I'll get it he said with a smile and kissed it off my lip which I secretly loved. After we finished eating Eddie said hey do you wanna go to the movies ? Sure Kruger I said and smiled . Let's go . While we were walking Eddie grabed my waist and pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead . I loved it when he does that. When we got there Eddie gave me the ticket he bought . Are you serious you got tickets to twilight that's the worst movie ever I said angerly . I know he said with a smirk . Wait then why would you buy these tickets ? Well... He said while putting his arm around my shoulders , i was was kinda thinking we shouldn't watch the movie he said with a smile. Then what are we gonna do Eddie ? Yacker I think you know me too well to be asking me what we will be doing instead of watching the movie he said and turned down the hall to get to our show room where the movie will be playing. We sat in the way back Eddie put his arm around my shoulders and played with my hair , I don't know why but I kinda liked it when he played with my hair.

Eddie's P.O.V

How does your eye feel ? It's a little better but its a little sore still she said sweetly. Hey Yacker the movie is starting and you do know what we'll be doing while the movie is playing right? Well... If we're going to be kissing the whole time it would be kinda hard if we're in different chaires she said with a smirk and climed on top of my lap. It's like you can read my mind I said sarcastically. Wait try this candy open up , she opened her mouth and I put the candy in her mouth . I like when she's on my lap , I like how the first thing she does is wrap her arm around the nape of my neck . Do you like the candy I said with a smile . Ya I do she said so I put another sour patch kid in her ... Now it's time for my favorite part I said with possibly the biggest smile ever , I pulled her closer and grabed her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I kissed her with so much passion I thought she was gonna pull back but I was happy when I realized she wanted to kiss too. After about 45 minutes of snogging as Brits call I told her that If we were kissing for the whole movies We would be kicked out .So we went back to Anubis house. When we got back to the house I told her to wait in my room i got some ice for her eye and whipped cream . So when I got to my room I found Patricia on my bed i told her ice her eye for a couple of minutes.

Patricia's P.O.V

Why do you have whipped cream ? I asked curiously to Eddie . I just felt like whipped cream , he said. Oh well do you wanna play the whipped cream game I said with a smile . Whats that Eddie said. Sit down I told him so he did I got on top of his lap and shook the whipped cream can. Just by the start of this game I like it Eddie said with a smirk. Your gonna love it even more , I sprayed the whipped cream on his neck and kissed it off , I could hear Eddie laughing like he liked it. Your so right I love this game Eddie said with a smirk. My turn he said proudly . Lucky for him I had a v-neck shirt on so he took the whipped cream and sprayed it where my neck and chest meet and began kissing it off. I secretly loved this game especially sience I was playing it with Eddie. Damn Yacker I think we found a new game to play he said after he got all of the whipped cream off my chest. After the game I put the Ice on my eye and sat next to Eddie on his bed. After icing my eye I told him I needed to do my homework so I went up to my room grabbed my homework and went back to his room , when I got there he had his homework out too. I sat down next to him.

Eddie's P.O.V

Patricia sat next to me on my bed and I asked her what subject she wanted to do first with a smirk . "Science". Oh really well I was kinda hoping we could do - and I kissed her not finishing my sentence . We usually kiss quick or make out but this time I kissed her like I really loved her. I put my hand on her cheek and she put her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. After we kissed I finally finished my sentence. Well I was hoping we could do chemistry I said and smiled ,she smiled . Trudy called dinner. We were still doing homework so after we finished we went to dinner everybody had left but the food was still there. We sat next to each other . She put the food on her plate but her eye was hurting so she iced it and I had to feed her which I didn't mind at all. Dinner was pizza so it was kinda fun to feed her. I put my arm around her and continued to feed her . Hey Yacker let me see your eye I said while gently pushing her hand down and looked at her eye . Sweetly she turned to me and said will you sleep with me tonight? I don't know why she wanted me too but I wasn't going to say no. Sure thing baby ! I said and that made her smile. We both went to get ready for bed and when I was done I went up to her room. She looked really hot , she had really short shorts on and a tank top. Hey Yacker why don't you wear that for me around the house I said and smirked. Well if I did that all the time I wouldn't get the same reaction of your eyes popping out of your head. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her really close and kissed her . I started to deepen the kiss and then we started making out . I feel on top of Patricia's bed and she feel on top of me . We continued to kiss in till Mara busted open and saw us . Oh sorry she said as red as a apple . It's ok I need to brush my Teeth anyway Patricia said while getting off me.

Patricia's P.O.V

After we were all ready for bed I got in my bed and pushed over to make room for Eddie. He climed in next to me and wrapped him arms around my waist and his legs with mine. Hey Yacker face me he said that because my back was towards him . I turned around and asked Why? He looked at me and stroked my face . I just wanted to see your face Eddie said with a smile still stroking my face. He gently kissed me and said goodnight . I pushed my body as close to Eddie's as I could I wrapped my arms around his waist and burried my head in his chest . He started to play with my hair , he pushed some hair away from my ear and whispered in my ear " I love you Yacker" . Love you too Kruger I said and he kissed my cheeck . Eventually I fell asleep but around midnight I heard noises. Eddie do you hear that . Patricia that's my stomach im starving , he said laughing. Well if your that hungry we can go play a game that will satisfie your hunger and kissing desire. Alright let's he said excitingly . We snuck down stairs and he sat on a chair and I got out the whipped cream and got on his lap facing him strateled my legs over him. Can I go first he sat excitingly. Sure! So he sprayed it on my chest and began kissing it off .When he was done I took the can from him and sprayed on one side of his neck and kissed it off. When I was done he said we missed a spot. Oh did we I said. So I took the whipped cream and sprayed it on the other side of his neck but this time I really licked and kissed it off. Was that it I said when I was done. No! And he took the whipped cream and sprayed it all the way from my collarbone to my neck and licked and kissed it off. When he was done he just smiled.

Eddie's P.O.V

After we were done playing we we're still siting in the kitchen , her still facing me so I sprayed some whipped cream in mouth and when I put some in Patricia's mouth she laughed . After we we're done eating we began kissing. We kissed quick then went back to her room . We went back to her bed and cuddled up next to each other and eventually fell asleep. When I woke up I found her beautiful face pressed against my chest . She was peacefully sleeping against me . But I had to wake her up or she would be late . Hey Patricia time to get up I said as rubbing her back. Hey she said with a smile . Your eye looks so much better I said before delicately kissing her. She went to the bathroom to go get ready and I went downstairs to get ready . When I was done I went to the kitchen and saw Patricia sitting in one of the chairs , I sat down next to her and pecked he cheek . Hey wanna play hookey today Yacker , I said while putting my arm around her . Na... Actually yes I do she said while eating a grape. Alright well sience my dad's the princapal I can tell him that your sick and I'm going to take care of you. Fabian has already left do you wanna spend the day in my room ? i asked her. Sure ! Let's go she said while walking to my room. We sat down on my bed. Hey Yacker let's go down to the tunnels ! Alright we went down to them and I kissed her realizing that good things could happen if you have a black eye


End file.
